


In Case You Have Forgotten I Am Trash

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Crack Relationships, Headcanon, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Minor Canonical Character(s), Non-Canon Relationship, Rare Pairings, References to Drugs, Shipping, Shippy, Sort of AU, They’re both complete idiots and I love them, This Is A Disaster, Trash Ship, accidental shipping, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: I dug this hole myself so now I must throw myself into it whole-heartedly and admit that I am a garbage shipper.I brought this upon myself.Damnit.Anyway! Here’s some SinPoole disaster fluff headcanons! Enjoy!* Some of this is a rehash of the stuff from my other post about this damned ship.





	In Case You Have Forgotten I Am Trash

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!: Drugs and alcohol are referenced in this mess!
> 
> Also!:  
> This is very much headcanon/AU stuff! Hope y’all like my shippy crap! Tried not to make it too, too fluffy but I still did some fluff here and there.

* * *

— Stanley is definitely a lost type and needs a little guidance here and there. Sinclair obliges, usually. 

— Sinclair often jokes that he pulled Stanley out of the goddamn trash and decided to keep him around.

  * In truth, Stanley was a lonely drinker and drug user that Sinclair figured needed a hand to get out of the hole he was digging.



— Sinclair is all about people going their own way and doing their own thing, but Stanley is a dumbass. _His_ dumbass, but still.

— Stanley likes being by his lonesome but finds that Sinclair’s presence is actually better than that sometimes. Even if it does get him to talk about how he’s feeling.

— Sinclair, despite his debonair and self-reliant outer skin of jerk-ass, he finds his heart going out to Stanley when the newsman is distressed.

— Stanley is not the most health-concerned of individuals, and Sinclair scolds him for it.

  * Stanley sometimes neglects eating, or just plain doesn’t want to.



— The two go head-to-head when it comes to being the better information bloodhound. It typically ends in one of Sinclair’s famously smarmy grins and a frustrated Stanley.

— Sinclair is a hand holder and lives for the days that Stanley is open enough to return the sentiment.

— Stanley is easiest to fluster, given that he can be genuinely confused by his own feelings for Sinclair on occasion. Though not always in a bad way.

— Both of them are honestly a bit sick of Cohen.

  * Stanley finds him unbearable, while Sinclair has a measure of respect for the fellow but finds his style is too flowery and on the nose for him.



— Stanley often crashes over at Sinclair’s flat on the couch. Sinclair doesn’t mind but he would prefer if Stanley didn’t snore so goddamned _loud_.

— Stanley has tons of notes on Sinclair’s person (borderline blackmail) that he keeps concealed. A lot of it is pretty incriminating stuff, but he finds that the idea of exposing it is... _upsetting_ to him. 

— Sinclair downplays his confidence and attitude earnestly when Stanley’s down on himself, giving the guy a comfortable place to relax.

— Stanley likes to play the tough guy a lot, and even tries to do so around Sinclair. Sinclair is not impressed, but is mildly endeared.

— Sinclair baffles—and impresses, and intrigues, the list goes on—Stanley by seamlessly speaking Spanish to others who do so as well. Stanley wants to learn how, but has little motivation.

— The two tend to dance around the elephant in the room when it comes to their feelings for each other as they’re still figuring that out for themselves.

— Sinclair is well aware of Stanley’s stubborn nature, and often is out to prove that he, himself, is more stubborn.

— Sinclair is a people-reader, and can very quickly tell when Stanley isn’t himself. The other denies it but Sinclair is far smarter than that. 

— Stanley can surprisingly be affectionate around Sinclair. While it is rare, it is earnest, as it can be difficult for Stanley to translate his feelings to words. Sinclair tells him _to take his time, it’s alright._

— Sinclair and Stanley used to be intensely apprehensive toward each other. But Stanley was the first to crack and spill his feelings. And by God, if Sinclair didn’t find himself a little bit attached to the fella.

— Stanley finds honesty around Sinclair to be oddly easy, as well as actually relaxing.

— Sinclair prefers high-end cuisine, while Stanley prefers the cheap stuff, Sinclair doesn’t approve but Stanley is well past caring.

— Stanley is very capable of taking care of himself in a pinch—he has a way with words and a few tricks up his sleeve that can easily get the job done. Sinclair used to worry, but finds himself increasingly impressed by how often Stanley can wriggle his way out of a scrape.

— Stanley is very anxious, constantly, and finds that Sinclair keeps him well-grounded in moments of panic. Usually by holding his hand out of principal as well as genuine concern.

— Stanley is a clumsy, awkward sort when it comes to being personal. Typically blurting out stupid things in an effort to cling to his dignity in front of Sinclair. Sinclair rolls his eyes and lets the moron be—but not without poking a little fun at him.

— Stanley’s initial reaction to having honest-to-god _feelings_ for Sinclair was indignation and embarrassment at himself. In fact, for a while, he really considered giving Sinclair’s information and unscrupulous business up to the public just to escape the embarrassment.

— Sinclair knows Stanley pretty well, and was deviously good at getting to know him.

  * Oftentimes, Stanley felt so comfortable around him that he let a lot of personal thoughts escape his mouth. Stanley felt a little more at peace afterward.



— Sinclair’s starting impression of Stanley was distaste and something similar to apprehension—thanks to Stanley’s evasive and avoidant personality. But he did consider the man a good asset.

  * Stanley felt similarly about Sinclair when he got around to meeting him, but it was fringed with genuine aversion to the man for his often better-than-you behaviour.



— Stanley is somewhat confused by the way he feels for Sinclair and tends to put up a selfish, aloof act as a defensive wall whenever Sinclair insists—or even hints—that he cares about him.

  * It takes a lot of good ole unadulterated Augustus Sinclair charm to break Stanley’s wall down.


  * Stanley actually finds himself to be pretty receptive to his affections. Which he would argue, “cramps his style a little, y’know?” To which Sinclair laughs and asks, “what style?”



— They don’t have terms of endearment for each other. Sinclair typically calls Stanley by his usual colloquialisms.

  * Then again, to him, everyone’s “sport”, “kid”, or “chief”. But he will sneak in a few Spanish terms of endearment into his sentences to screw with Stanley... but mostly it’s just a lot of rehashing of the term “dumbass”.



— Stanley genuinely appreciates Sinclair’s efforts to help him through problems and issues—mostly emotional—even if he isn’t good at showing it.

— Sinclair takes it upon himself to take care of Stanley after his occasional partying nights. But he gripes a lot about how he should really be careful while he cleans him off.

  * A lot of times, Stanley doesn’t even remember Sinclair’s caring for him. Nothing but the fact that Sinclair actually held his hand through a lot of it.



— The two make a pretty good team when it comes to getting their hands on information. Sinclair handles the talking and buttering up, while Stanley handles the recording and lurking in the vicinity.

— Stanley is a man of impulses and stupid life choices, and Sinclair is always there to direct him a another, less stupid way while chewing him out at the same time. 

— Though Sinclair knows a lot about Stanley, he still finds the fellow an enigma sometimes. But he still tries to figure him out regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> Conclusion:
> 
> Stanley is an awkward, misguided party animal that tries to assimilate the coolness of everyone around him but fails horribly. But he has the support of Sinclair and he’s okay with that.
> 
> Sinclair is a chill, suave businessman with the patience of a saint and an endless pool of humour and snarkiness. And also worries a lot about his idiot, Stanley.


End file.
